Police Story
by kalo1234
Summary: Chapter 7 up, DOATEC is back and its after its former destroyers, Now Hayate must work with a Kyoto Police Detective named Yingjie to destroy DOATEC once and for all. OCxLisa other pairing might follow...
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own dead or alive or Ninja gaiden. They belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja.

21 years ago

"Push Miyako, I see its head,"Said the doctor as she readied herself for the baby to come.

"Almost there!" said the doctor.

Miyako screamed loud as she pushed as hard as she could.

"Ah your done!" The doctor grabbed the baby and handed it to one of the nurses. The doctor went towards the side of Miyako's.

"Congratulations, its a boy!" Miyako's eyes shot open, "A boy? But I was told it was going to be a girl!" shouted Miyako weakly.

The doctor cocked her eye, confused by Miyako's outburst.

"Im sorry, but there was a chance that it could be a boy," informed the doctor, Miyako closed her eyes in disappointment.

"A boy, I can't have a boy. He cannot become a geisha!" Screamed Miyako in her head.

She sat there silently, she did not even want to hold him. She was disgraced, she did not want anything to do with him.

After a good week and half of being in the hospital, she was released. She did not want the baby, so she left him at the hospital. The nurses confirmed that she was never going to come back for him, so he was given up for adoption.

He was placed in an orphanage and remained there till he was adopted at 5. His adoptive parents were Jia and Kagu yakazumi, Leu was Gen Fu's daughter while Kagu was the man she married. When they adopted him, they decided to name him Yingjie.

Kagu was a Japanese police Inspector while Jia was a martial arts teacher. She moved to Japan so that she could start her own school, Kagu was one of her students. Eventually, they both fell in love and started there life together.

They wanted to have children, but Jia did not want to get pregnant yet. She wanted to still teach in her school, so they found an alternative. The adoption was a great thing for both of them, they loved Yingjie very much and treated him as if they gave birth to him.

When Gen Fu heard that they adopted a child, he immediately wanted to meet him and be around for his upbringing. So Gen Fu moved to Japan and also taught at his daughters school.

When Yingjie turned 12, Jia and Kagu were ready to have there own baby together. Hey also figured that Yingjie needed a sibling considering that Yingjie was a trouble maker. They began to try and after a year they had Mei lin.

Over the years, Yingjie went through school getting good grades. He was very handsome, but short tempered. He was also bad with women, something he did not really care about. Most women liked his honesty, but hated how blunt he could be. In his eyes, being blunt was batter than dancing around a subject. He was not rude, but if someone asked him a question, he would give them a blunt honest answer.

When he turned 17, he decided that his life was moving to slow. He wanted some excitement in his life, so when he graduated high school, he asked his parents to join the army. They were hesitant at first, but eventually, they gave there consent.

Gen Fu was completely against it, he wanted Yingjie to learn Xingyi Liuhe Quan, but was let down when he learned that Kagu and Jia gave there consent. Yingjie left 2 months later, and since then kept in contact through letters.

When Yingjie turned 19, he heard that Mei Lin was diagnosed with a terrible disease. The money they needed to have the operation was to high. Yingjie sent whatever money he had home, and tried to keep in contact as much as possible. Yingjie wanted to leave and return home to see his younger sister, but he was in the middle of his tour of duty and in the middle of school. Going back was impossible, he would need to wait for 2 more years.

After two years he finally finished his tour of duty and school. He left the military and returned home, using his connections, education and after passing a few exams, he followed in his fathers footsteps and became a police Inspector. He was overjoyed and anxious to return home.

Author's notes: This is just the introduction, following the life of Yingjie up to after doa 4. Im gonna try to involve a lot of the characters in this story and I'm going for a OC x Lisa and maybe a few other pairings, maybe you all can give me an idea on who I should pair up :D.

Yingjie's stats:

Nationality: Japanese

Gender: Male

Birthday: November 3

Age: 21

Blood Type: A

Hobbies: Sewing, reading, fixing cars, cards

Height: 6'1''

Weight: 187 pounds

Occupation: Detective


	2. Returning Home

Disclaimer: I do not own dead or alive or Ninja gaiden. They belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja.

A yellow taxi pulled up in front of the Yakazumi family dojo. Yingjie payed his fair and left the taxi, standing in front of the dojo. He wore a black tank top, blue jeans, black shoes, and a short cut brown leather jacket. He also held a meduim size brown travelers bag which was slung on his back.

He looked up at the dojo with a smile, it has been for years since he was there.

"Welcome back Yingjie," Muttered Yingjie to himself.

He walked up the stairs and into courtyard. As he walked in the courtyard, something caught his eye. He saw a young man practicing his fighting. The man wore a white and blue gi and black sandals. He was very young, probably in his teens. He had blond hair and blue eyes.

Yingjie stopped and watched him for a moment until he heard someone call his name. He turned to see young Mei Lin standing only a few paces away.

"Yingjie?" said Mei Lin with a large smile, "Your back!"

Mei Lin ran over and hugged Yingjie with all her might.

"Mei Lin," Yingjie kneeled down and hugged her tight, "I missed you so much, How are you?"

"I'm fine, the doctors made everything better. Grandpa saved my life," said Mei Lin.

"He did? Where is Grandpa?" asked Yingjie.

"He is inside the dojo reading," Said a voice other than Mei Lin's.

Yingjie pulled away and saw that the young man was not practicing anymore and was standing right next to him.

"May I ask who you are?" asked the young man.

"My name is Yingjie, and you?" asked Yingjie as he extended his hand.

"Elliot, pleasure to meet you," Said Elliot as he shook Yingjie's hand.

"You a student here?" asked Yingjie.

"Yes, Gen Fu is my master, I just graduated a few months ago," said Elliot as he looked at the dojo.

"He is also really nice Yingjie," said Mei Lin.

"How do you know Gen Fu," asked Elliot.

"He is my grandfather," said Yingjie.

Elliot's eyes went wide for a moment.

"I did not know Mei Lin had a brother,"said Elliot.

"It probably just slipped their mine, I have been gone for about 4 years now," said Yingjie.

"Oh, well don't let me keep you, you should go visit him," said Elliot.

"Alright, it was nice meeting you again," said Yingjie with a wave.

"Likewise," said Elliot with a short bow.

Yingjie and Mei Lin walked into the dojo, inside he saw Gen Fu. Gen Fu wore a dark blue gi with a dragon logo on his back. He was reading the paper until he saw Mei Lin and Yingjie.

"Yingjie?" said Gen Fu as he stood up.

"He was outside Grandpa," said Mei Lin.

"Mei Lin, wait outside with Elliot," said Gen Fu.

Mei Lin was about to retort, but stopped. She bowed and left the room, leaving Gen Fu and Yingjie alone.

"So you have returned, Its been a long time." said Gen Fu as he walked directly in front of Yingjie.

"Indeed it has, how have you been?" asked Yingjie as he straitened his posture.

"I have been well," said Gen Fu with a smile, "you have gotten stronger, you even look more bulky than you did before you left."

Yingjie lowered his head and smiled.

"What, you thought I was going to lash out at you?" said Gen Fu as he turned and walked back to his table.

"I just thought that you would be upset if I returned," said Yingjie as he walked towards the table.

"Just because I disagreed with your decision to join the army, does not mean I did not ever want to see you again," Said Gen Fu with a smile, "take a seat."

They both sat down on the mats and looked at each other.

"Its been so long, you have missed much Yingjie," said Gen Fu.

"Indeed I have, I see you took on a apprentice," said Yingjie.

"Elliot? He is my star pupil, perhaps the only one of my students who has mastered Xing Yi Quan," said Gen Fu.

"I see, he is nice," said Yingjie.

"Indeed he is, have you taken on any styles Yingjie?" asked Gen Fu.

"I have only learned Karate and a little Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu," said Yingjie.

"A little?" said Gen Fu as he cocked his eye.

"I did not master it, I was too busy with other things, I knew enough to pass," said Yingjie.

"I see, you should master at least one style, have you mastered karate?" asked Gen Fu.

"I'm a green belt," said Yingjie.

"I see, well at least you know something," said Gen Fu.

They both became quiet neither said anything for a moment. Yingjie noticed that his parents were not around.

"Where is mom and dad?" asked Yingjie.

"Your father is working and your mother is doing something," said Gen Fu, "These days I never know what she is doing."

"What do you mean?" asked Yingjie.

"After the tournament.........Oh wait, you do not know that story," said Gen Fu.

"What tournament, is mom in some kind of trouble?" asked Yinjie.

"Well Yingjie, let me inform of the things that have happened while you away. These tournaments are ran by DOATEC," said Gen Fu.

Gen Fu told Yingjie everything that has happened up to the fourth tournament.

"How does mom fit in to all this? Only you went and did the tournament," said Yingjie.

"Yes, I only did the tournament, but your mother got involved with the company," said Gen Fu.

"Why?" asked Yingjie.

"When Mei Lin Became sick, she needed something more that what she was earning here," said Gen Fu, "since your mother majored in science and development, she was offered a job from the company. She could not refuse, they knew the situation of Mei Lin and were willing to pay her more than she as making now," Said Gen Fu.

"Then you won the tournament?" said Yingjie.

"Yes, I used the prize money to get Mei Lin her operation. Of course your parents were very grateful for the miracle, but your mother did not stop working for them," said Gen Fu," I believe the money she was making was too good for her to quit, so she continued working there."

"Then DOATEC was destroyed?" said Yingjie.

"Yes, the entire building in the states was destroyed. That building was there headquarters, when that fell, naturally all there other businesses fell with it including the one your mother worked for," said Gen Fu, "I thought she would return to teach in the school, but instead she did other things. I never see her much anymore," Said Gen Fu.

"I see, I hope she is not in any trouble," said Yingjie

"As do I, she should be back sometime this week," said Gen Fu, "In the meantime, do you have a place to stay?"

"I was set up with an apartment not to far from here, I'll be ok," said Yingjie.

"Ah, well you should come by again later, maybe you can see one if not both your parents," said Gen Fu.

"I will, I'll see you later," said Yingjie.

"Take care Yingjie, and welcome back," said Gen Fu with a smile.

Yingjie left the dojo and entered the courtyard, only to see Mei Lin sitting near the door.

"Are you leaving again Yingjie?" said Mei Lin with tears in her eyes.

"No, I'll return, I'm just going to where I live," said Yingjie as he kneeled down and rubbed the back of her hair.

"Please don't go far away again, you should come back soon," said Mei Lin as she hugged his neck.

"I won't, I should be back tonight or tomorrow," said Yingjie as he hugged her back.

"Really?" Said Mei Lin with a large smile.

"Yes, you just be good to grandpa, mom and dad ok?"

"Ok, I will," said Mei Lin smiling.

"Alright, I gotta go. I love you Mei Lin, take care of yourself and I will see you soon," said Yingjie.

"I love you too Yingjie, see ya," said Mei Lin.

With that, Yingjie stood up and left towards the street. His apartment was only two blocks away.

Meanwhile, a woman and man in the forest stood alone. The male wore a white and black ninja outfit while the female wore a hooded jacket black jeans. Her hood was up, hiding her face.

"Meeting here is dangerous Hayate, you should of picked a more secluded spot," said the woman.

"This spot is very secluded, you are safe. Now why did you want to meet?" said Hayate.

"I have some news about DOATEC, it turns out that Donovan did not die during the incident," said the woman.

"Thats impossible, it was confirmed that his airship was destroyed," said Hayate.

"True, but it did not kill him, he still lives," said the woman.

"This is disturbing news, I will have to inform the others," said Hayate.

"There is more, since Helena's died in the tritower incident, he is assuming direct control of the entire DOATEC. Rumor has it that he will be rebuilding DOATEC here in Japan," said the woman.

"Why here? He knows that we are here in Japan, something is wrong," said Hayate.

"I agree, rather than try to destroy it again, we need to see what he is going to do. There may now be others involved in this," said the woman.

"I see, I will discuss this with the others. Keep me posted on any future changes," said Hayate.

"I will, there is one more thing," said the woman.

"What is it?" said Hayate.

"Donovan may try to recruit some of the past employees back into the company. He might already know that me and Lisa betrayed him," said the woman, "I need you to just look out for my family and keep an eye on Lisa, she took a big risk doing what she did."

"I'll keep her in mind, in the meantime, I'll do everything in my power to protect your family when the time comes," said Hayate.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it," said the woman with a bow, "farewell Hayate and good luck."

Hayate nodded and they went there separate ways. Hayate was left in his thoughts as he jumped from tree to tree home.

Author's notes: Finally done, trying to get all of the doa characters involved in this so hopefully i'll pull it off. Till next time ^_^


	3. The Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own dead or alive or Ninja gaiden. They belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja.

Yingjie walked to the front of his home, a five story apartment building exactly ten blocks away from his families dojo. The building was middle class, nothing very big or out of the ordinary. Each apartment had their own balconies and a place to park there vehicles. Considering that Yingjie had no car, he had no need for parking, but that did not mean that he would never need his parking spot. Yingjie loved cars and he would eventually own one of his own.

Yingjie went inside the plain apartment building and moved towards the elevator. He was told to go to the third floor, his room was 19. As he exited the elevator, he immediately caught eye of his apartment, the door was slightly opened. Yingjie cocked his eye and walked over to the opened door. He slightly pushed open the door and peered inside. He saw someone with a hood on looking at something. The person back was to him so Yingjie could not see what the person was looking at. He opened the door fully and reached into his coat.

"Who are you?"

The person stopped moving and said, "you have returned."

"A woman?" thought Yingjie, "she sound familiar."

Yingjie stepped closer to her, keeping his hand nestled in his coat.

"What are you doing?"

He peered around her and saw that she was looking at a photo album.

"Hey! Put that down!" yelled Yingjie as he tried to grab the photo album from her.

When she saw his hand, she quickly grabbed him by the wrist and threw him to the floor. Yingjie slammed to the floor and lied still.

"Yingjie?" said the hooded woman as she kneeled down to his side and tapped him, "are you ok?"

Yingjie saw his chance, he sprung up and grabbed the woman by the neck. He then locked his arms around her throat and placed his knee in her back, forcing her to the ground.

"If you do not explain yourself now, I will kill you!" said Yingjie as he held her tighter.

"You have certainly gotten stronger Yingjie, thought I would never see you again," said the woman with a grunt.

"Hey! Just who the hell are you?" said Yingjie.

"Cmon Yingjie, can't recognize your own mothers voice?" said the woman with a small giggle.

Yingjie's eyes sprung open as he quickly released her and sprung to his feet.

"Mom? Oh my god, I'm so sorry....." said Yingjie in a distraught tone.

She waved her hand at him, "never mind that, you were just being cautious." said the woman as she slowly rose to her feet.

Yingjie helped her up and moved her over to the sheet covered couch.

"Mom, why did you not just say something? I could have had a gun...." said yingjie.

"I know you better than you think Yingjie, you are very cautious. I trust that has not changed since you left." said Jia.

"Nope still there," said Yingjie with a large smile.

"I just wanted to see if you picked up any new tricks in their, looks like you did. So how many styles have you mastered?" asked Jia.

"Uh......" Yingjie stood up, "I have not mastered any....."

"What! Not one? I thought they trained you to fight?" asked Jia in a angry voice.

"They did mom, I am just not a master of anything. I know enough to get by though......."

"Yingjie! You can never learn enough, there is always more to learn!" said Jia.

Yingjie stayed quiet and let his mother vent.

"Here I thought you would come out a fighter, instead you know nothing about fighting. Everyone in this family knows one or more styles, even Mei Lin is starting to learn the basics of Xingyi Liuhe Quan and she is only 8!" shouted Jia.

"Mom would you stop, I'm not a weakling, I can look out for myself." said Yingjie with a moan, "I just have not studied one style, I have dabbled."

"Yingjie, if you say so, but I still believe you should go and learn from me and your grandfather." said Jia.

Yingjie sighed and looked down, he then saw the photo album. Jia saw what he was looking at.

"You know, I don't see me or any of your family in this photo album. Did you forget about us?" said Jia with a cocked eye.

"No mom, thats not it. The album was made by some of the people I met while on my tour. There just some memory pictures."

"I see," said Jia as she picked up the photo album and flipped through the book. She stopped at a picture and showed it to Yingjie, "this is the only picture I see you in, why is that?"

Yingjie looked at the picture, he saw Himself in a full military outfit and holding a M4A1. Standing next to him was another man who was dressed in a white karate gi and black sunglasses. The man was in his late mid 40s with white spiky hair.

"That was taken in Germany almost 2 years ago, he is just a good friend of mine I met while out there," said Yingjie, "Its pretty much the only picture they were probably able to find with me in it, I took the others with me and placed them in another album."

"This man looks familiar to me......." said Jia, "What is his name?"

"His name is Logan, he is a Karate instructor," said Yingjie.

"Ah now I know who he is, thats Hitomi's father," said Jia with a smile.

"Never met his daughter, he told me she moved here to Japan," said Yingjie.

"She is a contestant in a fight tournament out here," said Jia.

Although Yingjie knew what tournament she was talking about, he decided to play dumb and not talk about it. He trusted his mother to make wise decisions, also fighting did not really interest him.

"You ever heard of the DOA tournament?" asked Jia.

"Can't say I have," said Yingjie, "not much of a fighting type of guy."

"I see," said Jia with a hint of disappointment. She did not love fighting and she did not want her children to fight in school. She enforced this in Yingjie, especially since he was so short tempered. Looking back, she regretted being so harsh on Yingjie about fighting. She did not want him to hate fighting, but to respect it and at least learn it. Now he preferred to stay away from it completely. She could only hope that Mei Lin would carry on the family fight style.

"Mom? You alright?" asked Yingjie as he saw his mother staring down.

"I'm fine Yingjie," she said as she cleared her throat, "so are you going to stay in Japan for a while or........."

"I'm gonna stay out here, already got a job lined up," said Yingjie.

"Thats good, I'm glad to see you son," said Jia as she gave her son a hug.

"Its good to see you too mom," said Yingjie as he returned the hug.

"Well I'm gonna go back to the dojo, are you coming tonight for dinner?" asked Jia.

"Yes, I'll be there at around 7," said Yingjie.

"Okay," said Jia as she stod up and walked towards the door, "see ya at 7."

She then left, leaving Yingjie alone in his half furnished apartment. Most of his things were still boxed and all the furniture was covered with sheets.

"I hate unpacking," said Yingjie with a snarl, "might as well start."

Jia stood at the front of her sons apartment deep in thought. She kept thinking about how her boy grew into a man. It was as if it was just yesterday when she was sending him off to school with his lunch. Now Yingjie was a man, becoming an honest cop like his father. She did not want to bring her son into what she was involved in. The other members of her family were in danger of her enemies coming after them to get to her. She needed to stay away from them as much as possible in order to keep them safe.

"They cannot harm Yingjie, this is my mess, not his," said Jia as she walked down the hall towards the elevator.

She stood in front of the elevator and pressed one. She kept thinking of her son, smiling to herself about how much he grew. The elevator beeped and the doors swung open revealing five men with mp5's aimed at Jia. Jia's eyes opened wide as she realized who they were, 4 of them were dressed in armoured outfits, the letters DOATEC pasted to the front of there outfits. In the middle of them stood a tall, muscular man in a white suit. His face was very handsome and clean, he almost looked like a doll.

"Miss Yakazumi, Its so good to see you," said the man in the suit, a light smile on his face.

"Greed, what do you want?" asked Jia as she slowly backed away from the elevator, the men followed her slightly.

"You know perfectly well why I am here, Donovan sent me to........obtain you," Greed said.

Greed raised his hands and snapped his fingers, sending the soldiers to detain her. She tried to fight back, but was quickly stopped when Greed left the elevator and started looking down the hall.

"Why were you up here I wonder, someone you know live here?" asked Greed.

"I thought someone was following me so I came here to lose you, guess I failed," said Jia looking down, avoiding to look at her sons apartment.

"Curious, why would you come to this floor?" Greed walked over to her and looked her in the face, "and I saw you smiling when the elevator doors opened."

Jia went silent with fear, cursing to herself for coming here. She directly placed her son in danger.

"No matter, we have you now," said Greed with a smile, "everyone else is obsolete."

Jia felt relieved that they were not going to try and find anything. She was hauled into the elevator by the four men. Greed walked over to the elevator the stopped, he turned to look back down the hallway.

"Curious," said Greed as he entered the elevator then left.

Yingjie liked being a quiet and organized person. He disliked attention on himself, made him feel nervous. He never liked fighting like his family, he always tried to find an alternate approach to that particular situation. He knew that if he told his family that he actually knew something about fighting, they would want to spar with him or try to find every little error with his styles. Yingjie mastered Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu and karate, but he would not dare tell his family. He would just keep it from them, after all, what was the worst that could happen.

Yingjie kept unpacking and moving furniture, he then heard someone knock on his door. Yingjie grunted in irritation as he rose from the ground and walked to the door.

He opened the door and saw a young woman with purple hair looking at him. She wore a black halter top, with blue running pants and white sneakers. Her face was very pretty, skin was so smooth and she wore a light amount of eyeliner.

"Hi," said Yingjie trying to keep his eyes on her face and not on her big chest.

"Hi, I thought someone else lived here, sorry to bother you," said the young woman with a light smile.

"Oh thats alright," said Yingjie.

She bowed her head and walked away. Yingjie closed his door and smled.

"Damn she is fine," said Yingjie as he continued unpacking.

The young woman stood in the hallway deep in thought. "Who was that?" she thought to herself, "where is Jia?"She needed to immediately talk to Hayate and let him know of the situation. "This is not good, she may have been captured," said the young woman as she walked to the elevator and left.

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so lontg for me to update been real busy with family business. Any who, hope you enjoy this chapter! Please RR!


	4. Settling In

Disclaimer: I do not own dead or alive or Ninja gaiden. They belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja.

Yingjie enjoyed his new apartment almost too much, he spent most of his time rearranging furniture and putting up decorations.

He played Jazz music as he unpacked, dancing to the beats whenever the rift was perfect. He loved Jazz a lot, particularly Coltrane and Louis Armstrong. He owned a lot of their vinyl records, some of which he was able to find in foreign countries such as America or Britain. Yingjie also liked Classical and classic rock.

"Damn, what I would do to live in that time frame," said Yingjie as he stood next to the small record player sitting in his living room, "I would have been so happy."

It took time, but Yingjie had become a lot more old school as time went by. Of course he was not completely against the modern times, he did enjoy many of the newer inventions, but he enjoyed the idea of the 60s, 70s, and early 80s considering them classy and cool.

Yingjie stared at the clock and saw that it was 6:10 pm. "Guess I should get ready to go, hate for dad to see me in this outfit," Yingjie mentally noted.

Yingjie left his apartment and went to the family dojo. He wore a white dress shirt with a olive sports coat, black slacks and shoes. When he arrived, he noticed that only his grandfather, Elliot, and his sister were there. "Wheres mom and dad?" asked Yingjie.

"Your father called and canceled and your mother well, she never called," said Gen Fu as he sat on a mat drinking tea.

"Figures," said Yingjie with irritation very evident in his voice. Yingjie felt like he waisted time, something he hated doing.

"This would actually be a good time to talk about your continued training in........." Gen Fu was cut off by Yingjie waiving his hands.

"Grandpa, I don't want to train, I hardly like fighting and do my best to avoid it," said Yingjie as respectfully as he could, "I will fight if I have to, but I will use the skills I learned in the Military or even better, think of a non-violent solution to my problems."

Gen Fu sighed and nodded, Yingjie seemed dead set on what he was going to do, this means that Mei Lin would have to continue the family style so that it would not die. Luckily Elliot would also be able to continue the style.

Yingjie looked at his black band watch which he bought in America when he was stationed at the Marine Corps Air Ground Combat Center in Twentynine Palms California. It was cheap, but it did what Yingjie needed it to do.

"Grandpa, its 7:15, if nothing is going on, then I'm off," said Yingjie as he went to a teary eyed Mei Lin and kissed her forehead and he shook Elliot's hand and left.

"That boy......." said Gen Fu to himself. He did not like the way things were going in the family, he had a workaholic son, a seemingly missing daughter, and a stubborn Grandson. At least he had Mei Lin and Elliot who seem to think just like him. "Oh well, no reason to dwell on this," said Gen Fu as he continued sipping his tea.

"Damn it," said Yingjie as he tried to wave down a cab, "tomorrow I need to just spend the money and buy a little car." Yingjie hated not having a car out here, it was such a long walk to everywhere he needed or liked to go.

"TAXI!" shouted Yingjie as he tried to get the attention of one that just came from around the corner and drove right passed him. "What am I invisible?!" Shouted Yingjie as he started walking home.

Yingjie got used to walking around to most places, being in the military was the cause of that. He felt irritated and usually walking helped calm him down. Another thing that always helped him was working, so he headed to the police station.

Yingjie was supposed to report to work tomorrow morning, but he figured what the hell, nothing else going on. It took him 45 minutes to get there from his family dojo, "if I'm lucky, I might see pop around, but i'm not lucky," muttered Yingjie to himself as he stood in front of the large building in the heart of the city. He went to the large doors and entered the station.

Inside, Yingjie saw how organized everything was, for the most part everything looked like brand new. The white tile floors we clean and spacious, connecting well with the pearl walls and hard wood tables. At the front stood to uniformed officers behind a check-in desk. One was a older male in his late 40s and the other was a much younger female.

Yingjie walk up to the desk and greeted the officers. "Good evening, my name is Yingjie Yakazumi, I would like to see Chief Lew." said Yingjie. "Yakazumi? You wouldn't happen to be Kagu's son would ya?" asked the male officer.

"Yep, he here by chance?"

"Haven't seen Kagu in months, he retired about six months ago and decided to teach at the academy. He talked about you a lot, said you joined the military in the states."

"Ya I just got out, figured I stop by and see him, but I guess that's out."

"Well the Chief will know more about that, by the way, what is the reason for your visit?"

"I'm actually here to get my badge and sidearm, I am one of the new detectives."

"Oh I see, just give me a few minutes to inform the chief, lucky for you he is still here."

The man left the desk and walked in the back, leaving Yingjie alone with the other officer who seemed buried in a book. She was quite attractive, hazel eyes attached to a petite nose and mouth, her hair was short black and he skin was smooth and tan.

"Working late?" asked Yingjie trying to break the silence. "Yes, its my turn to keep watch," she said as she looked up, "Kagu was a nice guy and pretty sharp detective, trying to follow in his footsteps?"

"Don't we all admire are parents occupations at one point?"

"Sure, but we might not always want to be those things, what drives you to want to do detective work."

"Guess I just always was good at this sort of stuff, in the military, I discovered my best skill."

"What exactly?"

"Perception."

"Oh really," she smiled at Yingjie, "care to prove it?" Yingjie paused for a brief moment and grinned.

"You don't sleep very often at night and appear to be a workaholic. You are left handed, but fire your weapon with the right. When not at work you seem to study psychology to the letter and judging from your speech don't have many friends but lots of acquaintances."

She stared at Yingjie with a sort of confused look, "How did you know all that?"

"Well you have light bags under your eyes and judging from those old case files that you are reading, I know that most regular officers don't read them. Earlier when I walked in I saw you writing with your left hand, but I noticed that your side arm is on your right. I also noticed under those case files a book on psychology and judging from the questions that you have been asking me, well that kinda was a help. I also noticed that you dont seem to like most people, and ask a lot of question to new people you meet to feel out what kind of person they are, I feel you do this because you don't trust easy. I assumed that you had a lot of acquaintances because in all honesty you are quite attractive and I know men particularly gravitate to it."

Her look of confusion disappeared into a smile, "not bad detective, seems like you are very observant."

"He sure the hell is," said an unfamiliar voice behind Yingjie. Yingjie turn around to see a older man in his late 50s staring at him. The man had a trimmed mustache with equally trimmed hair and light brown eyes.

"I'm Chief Lew, you are Yingjie I presume?"

"Thats me, nice to meet you."

"Likewise, follow me."

The Chief turned and walked towards the end of the station, Yingjie nodded at the young woman watching the doors and followed behind. He led Yingjie upstairs to the top of the building which was his office.

"Have a seat," said Lew as he waved the small couch in his office, he sat across from Yingjie.

"So you are Kagu's boy, spoke pretty highly of you whenever we spoke."

"Yaa I heard, never really showed it when I was around."

"Most fathers I like that, proud in silence."

"Well I have not been able to see him yet, thought he still worked here."

"Kagu decided to retire after his last case, said he wanted to train rookies in the ways of protection."

"Sounds like him."

"Says in your file that you were in the military police towards the end of your service. Captain Rittle spoke highly of you and from your performance with miss Tatumi downstairs, i see why."

"Captain Rittle helped me greatly, he was strict but highly affective."

"So you became a detective, and from what I hear you wanted to be a plain clothes detective."

"I want to work on the streets, mostly around the public."

"You do know that being a plain clothes is a lot more dangerous, you will be on mostly undercover missions and I do have one that is pressing."

"I understand that sir, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Lew smiled and moved from his seat over to his desk, he pulled out a badge,a berretta 92f in a black leather holster, and a file. He went to Yingjie and handed them to him.

"The file is your first assignment, a drug case. There have been reports of kids getting illegal drugs from a local small time drug pin. I want you to find him and arrest him, this case might be a sort of easy one, but I need to feel you out."

"Yes sir, I will find him."

Yingjie was dismissed and went home. As he walked, he felt a swell of pride in his chest, he had finally become a detective. He decided to start on this case tomorrow morning bright and early.

Meanwhile, Hayate could be seen pondering his current dilemma. Around him stood Ryu Hayabusa and Ayane.

"We need to tread carefully Hayate, we do not know where Donovan is and how much he has recuperated his losses," said Ayane with a bow.

"She is right, attacking now will not solve anything, we need a plan," said Ryu. .

Hayate sighed, he knew they were right, "the first thing we need to do is find him, after that we can figure out how to proceed. Ryu I know your clan is still recovering but anything you can do to help us would be most appreciated."

"Of course Hayate, you know I'll help," said Ryu with a nod.

"Ayane, what is the status of the Yakazumi Family?" asked Hayate.

"Gen fu and the young girl are safe, the father is also safe as well as the son. As for Jia, I have been unable to find her, she never came to the building on the time we agreed," said Ayane.

Hayate nodded and resumed his thinking, he sighed, "If you can find her, then we will presume that she has been captured by Donovan, we will focus on finding Donovan. As for the family, keep them in mind but don't worry about them to much, it sounds like he is not interested in them."

Both Ryu and Ayane nodded, "Me and Ayane will try to find out whats going on then and keep you updated."

With that, Ryu and Ayane disappeared leaving Hayate to his thoughts.

"Why is Donovan here in Japan? What is he planning?" thought Hayate, "well the truth will be revealed eventually."

Author: Sorry it took me so long to update, been having a writers block for a bit. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. I will update soon.


	5. The Monday

Disclaimer: I do not own dead or alive, Ninja gaiden,. They belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja. The song decadence belongs to Disturbed.

Note: I'm gonna start doing this story in sections, stating the time and place. Originally the story was supposed to be like this but I completely forgot to implement it.

Note 2: This chapter is gonna also have a song in it, something I have never attempted before. The song will be decadence from disturbed, hopefully it comes out alright.

_Mugen Tenshin Clan Base_

_Monday-7:30am_

two years later

"Ayane, do you have any updates regarding Ryu's whereabouts?" asked Hayate.

"No, he said that he was on a mission for his clan, that was two months ago," said Ayane with a frown.

Hayate looked down and closed his eyes. Things were not going as planned, ever since they received the news about Donovan returning. During that year, Hayate's father and mother both disappeared without a trace, Jia was still missing, and now Ryu was missing. Things were not going very good for him and his clan.

"Ayane, I have a strange feeling that we are going to lose this battle,"

"Don't speak that way Master Hayate, we just have not been prepared for all of these incidents,"

"Do you honestly believe that we are not prepared? We have always been prepared but Donovan is still getting past are defenses."

"We do not know if Donovan is behind this, hell we do not even know if he is in Japan. Jia's information could be false, she could also have been playing us this entire time."

"Possibly, we need proof, I will not do anything without it. Lets focus on the task at hand and find everyone."

"As you wish Master Hayate."

"And Ayane, just Hayate, we are siblings and you owe me no formalities."

"Yes M... Hayate"

With that Ayane left leaving a troubled Hayate to his thoughts. He feared for Ayane's safety, he figured that if they could get to the super ninja, they would easily be able to get to Ayane.

"I already lost one sister, I will not lose the other," promised Hayate to himself. Hayate started thinking about something else as well, Yingjie.............

_Outdoor Shopping Mall_

_Monday-7:35 am_

"MOVE BITCH!" Shouted a young man with a black jumpsuit on and holding a gun. The groups of teenagers ran to the side to avoid the seemingly hostile man.

"STOP DAMN IT," shouted another young man who was wearing a worn black cargo coat, grey shirt, faded blue pants, and black sneakers. The young man was Detective Yingjie Yakazumi, many of the younger students recognized him from the news paper.

The first man turned around and shouted, "SCREW YOU COP!" He then raised his weapon and fired at Yingjie, who already pulled down a teenager who was directly in the line of fire. The man then turned and continued running.

"Are you hurt?" asked Yingjie to the scared teenager who shook his head no.

"Good, everyone keep your head down" said Yingjie as he started running after the assailant, " and someone call the damn cops, CHRIST!"

The assailant ran out of the outdoor mall and onto the street, he saw a man park his car across the street, "GIVE ME THE KEYS NOW!" The man dropped the keys and ran off to the sidewalk. The assailant got into the car and started speeding off

Yingjie arrived too late and saw assailant leave with the car. Yingjie pulled out his black wallet which held his detective badge and held it up in front of the moving vehicle which came to a hard stop.

"Sir I'm gonna need your vehicle," said Yingjie. "Hell na man, just got this car!!" said the medium build teenager.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS CAR!" said Yingjie as he grabbed the kid by the collar and pulled him out through the window and onto the ground. Yingjie then jumped into the car and drove off after the assailant.

Yingjie heard the radio and actually liked the song that was just being announced as the next song, which was Decadence from Disturbed.

The guitar rift started building up as Yingjie started picking up speed, one hand on the steering wheel and the other on his gun.

_**Ah-ah-ow!**_

_**Say! yes, they know that you've hurt yourself another time.  
Don't they know that you're full of pain already?  
Yes, they know that you've hurt yourself another time.  
Decadence isn't easy, is it? **_

Yingjie ran through a traffic light and ended up right behind the assailant, the assailant cursed aloud and turned into the lane that was against the traffic, hoping that Yingjie would not follow.

_**Yes, they know that you've hurt yourself another time.  
Don't they know that you're full of pain already?  
Yes, they know that you've hurt yourself another time.  
Decadence isn't easy.**_

Yingjie, to the assailants surprise, jumped into the same lane as him.

"WHATS WRONG WITH THIS COP!" Shouted the assailant as he let down his window and fired at Yingjie.

_**  
Then you slowly recall all your mind.  
Why, your soul's gone cold, and all hope has run dry.  
Dead inside,  
Never enough to forget that you're one of the lonely.  
Slowly recall all your mind. **_

Yingjie was still avoiding traffic as the assailants started firing at him from his car. Yingjies window was struck sending bits of glass all over the interior of his car.

Yingjie kept his head down until he heard the shots stop, he then looked up and fired back at the assailant who started swerving onto the sidewalk.

_**Say! yes, they know that you've hurt yourself another time.  
Don't they know that you're full of pain already?  
Yes, they know that you've hurt yourself another time.  
Decadence isn't easy, is it?  
**_

The assailant ran over light pole after light pole trying to get the car back into control. People jumped and screamed as the saw the car coming at them, trying their best to avoid it.

Yingjie steady his gaze on the assailants tires, hoping for a direct opening. He started to raise his gun.

_**Yes, they know that you've hurt yourself another time.  
Don't they know that you're full of pain already?  
Yes, they know that you've hurt yourself another time.  
Decadence isn't easy. **_

No thought ran through Yingjies mind, only the music and his pistol aimed at the tires. Time seemed to slow down, making in easier for him to focus.

The assailant saw what Yingjie was doing and figured he should duck down and wait for Yingjie to fire, little did the assailant know that Yingjie was aiming for the tires.

_**Then you slowly recall all your mind  
Why, your soul's gone cold, and all hope has run dry.  
Dead inside.  
Never enough to forget that you're one of the lonely.  
Slowly recall all your mind.**_

Suddenly Yingjie fired, sending a bullet right at the assailants rear tire. The assailants car started swinging out of control as he did his best to try and regain control of the vehicle

_**If I scare you now,  
Don't run from me.  
I've been hiding my pain, you see.  
Said if I scare you now,  
Don't run from me.  
I've been hiding my pain, you see.  
**_

The assailant finally regained some of the vehicles control and knew that the car would not last long. He needed to kill Yingjie fast so that he could escape from Japan.

The assailant then stood up out his window and started firing like a mad man, hitting the side of Yingjies car. Yingjie knew he needed to end this now, otherwise the bullets would eventually penetrate the car and hit him.

Yingjie yet again prepared for another shot, this one would hit the front tire and definitely end this chase violently. He readied his pistol one final time and waited for the right moment.

_**Slowly recall all your mind.  
Why, your soul's gone cold, and all hope has run dry.  
Dead inside,  
Never enough to forget that you're one of the lonely.  
Slowly recall all your mind.  
You slowly recall all your mind. **_

Yet again Yingjies shot, but he hit a bump in the road sending his shot through the window and into the assailants leg. Suddenly the assailants car completely spun out of control, it started getting closer to traffic.

"Shit!" said Yingjie as he helplessly watched what he caused. Suddenly the assailants car hit two cars which were stopped at a traffic light.

_**Say! yes, they know that you've hurt yourself another time.  
Don't they know that you're full of pain already?  
Yes, they know that you've hurt yourself another time.  
Decadence isn't easy is it?**_

The assailants car hit them from the rear with such force that it sent the car up in the air. The car flipped into the middle of the intersection. The vehicle lied eerily still as black smoke started to steam from the rubble.

Yingjie left his car and went over to the wreckage, unfortunately crowds started forming around the scene.

"Everyone stand back, this is a crime scene, stand back," said Yingjie as he went over to the totaled car.

The assailant was now crawling from out of the wreckage, he stopped when he reached the boot of Yingjie who was chasing him. "Damn cop," said the criminal as he knocked out at Yingjies feet. "Great another fantastic start to a screwed over week," said Yingjie as he pulled out a stick of gum and starting chewing it, "captain is gonna barbecue my ass."

In the distance could be heard sirens descending on Yingjie's position, and with it was the wrath of the chief.

_Underground facility _

_Monday-10:07am_

Ryu Hayabusa was not used to being beaten, being a super ninja and all. He was highly aware of his surroundings and could overcome any opponent.

Thats why he was so confused as to how he ended up in the custody of DOATEC. All he could remember was receiving a tip from one of his contacts that one of Donovan's bases was underneath the city.

Before he was even able to investigate, he was knocked out and brought here. He was not sedated or even hit, all he knew was that one minute he was home and the next he was here.

Now he was in a room with two other people in it. One was Kasumi who looked very different. Kasumi looked as if she had not slept in ages as she had black rings around her eyes and bags, her hair was a mess as her outfit which was a green jumpsuit.

The other woman was Ayame who was Hayate and Kasumi's mother, she looked about the same as Kasumi. Both of them were sleeping, or it was at least what he thought they were doing.

"What happened to them?" Wondered Ryu. He knew that this was Donovan's doing, but it looked as if the both of them were being experimented on.

Ryu wanted to wake them and talk but his heart just would not let him. He always saw Kasumi as a younger sister and seeing her like this hurt him dearly.

As Ryu sat next to Kasumi, he suddenly heard footsteps coming towards their door. The door flew open and a man in a full white suit with a clipboard entered along with two other men who had with them a man which they dragged behind them.

Ryu used his reflexes to get to the single man, but was immediately stopped by a masked soldier who was as fast as him.

"He matched my speed! Impossible!" Ryu thought to himself, he never met anyone as fast as him, even Hayate was not as fast as him.

"I trust we will not have any trouble out of you Mr. Hayabusa, otherwise their will be consequences..." said the man with a clipboard.

The other men dropped the seemingly lifeless body of Shiden, Kasumi and Hayate's father. They then left, leaving Hayabusa with the others.

Hayabusa immediately went to Shiden's side and examined him. Shiden was drugged heavily, showing multiple bruises all over his body. It looked as if he was beaten badly.

Ryu did not like being in this situation, he knew that he was next for whatever Donovan had planned.

"I must find a way to contact Hayate before its too late," said Ryu.

Suddenly the doors to the small cell opened revealing the same white suit men from before, "OK Mr. Hayabusa, your turn."

_Forest Near The Mugen Tenshin Clan Base_

_Monday- 1:50pm_

"I MUST GET TO HAYATE QUICKLY!" shouted Ayane to herself, behind her were four masked men, each of them as fast as her.

Earlier that day when she left Hayate, Ayane did some investigation into Ryu's last known area. She ended up at one of his contacts, which told her that Ryu was caught by Donovan's men.

After leaving him, she was then attacked by four men who wore Balaclavas, they did not have any weapons but were much stronger than herself.

Now she was on the run, trying to get to Hayate before then caught her. She hopped from tree to tree trying to avoid the men as much as possible.

Eventually the men caught up to her and knocked her to the ground, she immediately got her feet and saw that the men surrounded her.

She threw a kunai at one of them and hit him in the head, but to her surprise, the man pulled the kunai out of his head and dropped it to the floor.

She could see that he was bleeding but did not show any sort of pain, only thing she could make out on his masked face was anger.

"How?!" she shouted as the men got closer, "how did you survive that!?"

When the men were in striking range, she started to fight, only to be smacked hard across the face by one of the men which knocked her unconscious.

"I just got this body and now she ruins it, I thought it was confirmed that she had no weapons?" said one of them.

"A lab rat said that, and he was only guessing. I expected her to be carrying a knife, she is a ninja after all," said another man, "just go back to the lab and have them repair the scar."

"Yaa ok, lets just get her back to HQ," said the irritated man.

Within a flash the men were gone with Ayane, she was only a half a mile away from the clan base.

_Police HQ_

_Monday- 2:00pm_

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" shouted the police chief who was standing behind his desk. In front of him was Yingjie.

"You nearly got yourself and others killed, we are lucky that the suspect survive due to your rampaging habits!" said the chief.

"Sir it was not that bad, no harm has been done to anyone. I could not just let him leave with that bag of weapons!" said Yingjie with anger.

"Yingjie, I have put up with all of your shit because you are a good cop, but you are ruthless with your badge," shouted the chief as he sat in his chair, "as of this moment, you are on suspension until further notice, leave me your badge and gun."

Yingjie was angry with the chief, he knew that the chief had no choice though. Yingjie pulled out his gun and placed it on the table, then he pulled out his badge and examined it.

Yingjie loved being a cop and loved carrying his badge, without it, he almost felt naked. He placed the badge next to his gun and immediately left the office.

The chief sighed and picked up Yingjie's badge, examining it closely. Yingjie changed a lot over the the last two years.

Clean cut and calm were traits that Yingjie used to have, now he looked a lot different, still showing remnants of his formal self.

Now Yingjie was rough and very irritable, usually taking the law into his own hands and exerting a more rougher side of justice than is required of any officer.

He became a workaholic, usually always at his desk reviewing case files, and following leads. He was one of the first their and one of the last to leave the office, but it was not always this way.

Things started really changing when his mother went missing, Yingjie did everything in his power to find her, but to no avail.

He even grew a fascination with the DOATEC HQ attack in the states. He would sometimes ask about the company to people on occasion, but no one would have enough solid information.

After a year, her file went into the unsolved cases bin and has remained their even now. After a while, Yingjie became more angry as time went by.

Things might have been better if he could talk to his father, but Yingjie still was unable to talk to him. After a while, Yingjie gave up and figured his father would talk to him when he was ready.

But as time went on, Yingjie also became better at his job. In the beginning, his cases would take lots of time to close. Now he was closing cases very fast with reckless but productive results.

The chief just wanted Yingjie to take sometime to himself, maybe he could get some sleep. "Oh well, he will learn some day," said the chief to himself as he put the badge and gun in his drawer.

_Mugen Tenshin Clan Base_

_Monday- 5:00pm_

"Master Hayate, we still have not found her," said one of the kneeling ninjas in front of Hayate. Hayate did not say a word, his thoughts were running wild.

"Would you like us to check over the forest again?" asked the ninja

"No, there is no point, she has been kidnapped as well. Sharpen are defenses tonight, Tomorrow we will think of a strategy," said Hayate as he stood up.

The ninja stood and bowed, then they left Hayate to his thoughts. "I have failed them all," said Hayate to himself, "I should of kept her here with me, she would not have been taken otherwise."

Hayate slipped into depression, growing more and more angry with himself and with Donovan. Hayate slammed his fist through the wooden wall of his room, "Damn you Donovan! You will pay for what you have done here, I promise you."

Hayate pulled his hands from out of the wall and sat on his mat, his mind now thinking about ways to find his lost friends and family.

Author's note: Well this chapter was fun to write, hopefully everyone likes it. I will be getting a lot of the doa characters involved here, I'm just waiting to find the right moment to enter one in. Till next time.


	6. The Stranger

Disclaimer: I do not own dead or alive, Ninja gaiden,. They belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja.

Note: Thank You for the reviews everyone, nice to have some feedback. This story has started off slow, but its picking up speed.

_Yingjie's Apartment_

_Monday- 5:55pm_

Yingjie might have changed a lot, but his apartment still retained its cleanliness. Everything had a place and Yingjie was strict on keeping it that way.

The only difference with his apartment was the wall in his room which had all the case files on his mother's disappearance.

Currently, Yingjie was looking at that wall, studying it like he had hundreds of times before.

"Where are you mom?" asked Yingjie, obviously growing frustrated with not being able to find her.

He took his anger out by playing solitaire by himself, cards usually calmed him down, bringing his mind into focus.

The cards were laid out all over his small desk in his room, ready for use. He sat down and started to set it up.

As he played, he started to think about things. He thought about the case, the witnesses and people of interests. One stuck out to him, the woman who knocked on his door two years ago.

She did not live in the building and he never seen her again, Yingjie did some investigation on the situation.

The apartment he rented had been vacant for almost 5 months before he rented it. During that time, it was posted up in front of the building as being available for rent.

He even noticed that when he opened the door to greet her, she did not look at him, but into the apartment.

This left Yingjie to the conclusion that she was expecting someone else to be in the apartment, his mother was there earlier after all, maybe she was in contact with this woman.

Another thing caught Yingjie's eye as well, in her outfit, he saw an oddly shaped knife on her side. After doing some research, he found out that she was carrying a Kunai.

Martial arts experts were usually able to use this weapon properly, so Yingjie went to all Dojo's in Kyoto and asked people of they ever seen a young purple haired woman.

The search went cold after all the dojo's claimed to have never seen such a woman. The only other group associated with this particular weapon were ninjas, which was purely ludicrous in Yingjie's eyes.

Ninjas were popular in Japan, any teenager could be a culprit to Yingjie. He racked his brain for another route to take in this case and suddenly he thought of something.

He stopped playing and stood up, heading to his case wall. He should of done this before, but maybe his grandfather knew who the woman was, he was after all part of the tournament.

Yingjie grabbed his coat and left his home, going towards The family dojo.

_Underground facility _

_Monday- 6:30pm_

Ryu has been through countless battles in his life and sustained pain that he thought could never be worse. Unfortunately, he was quite mistaken.

Whatever these scientist did to him put him in the most pain he has ever been in. He felt like he was cut open and operated on without sedation, feeling everything they did. They blindfolded him as they did it too, making the pain even worse.

Whatever they did left him completely drained but he could not sleep, he needed to find a way out of this prison.

He looked around the room, looking for any sign of escape, but was let down when he noticed that the room had nothing but a door.

He could try to fight the guards but it would do no good, they were stronger than him at this point. He might of stood a chance if he was in his previous condition, but now he felt haggard and weak.

"They got to you to Ryu?" said a voice from the back of the small room. Ryu turned to see a worn out Shiden against the wall sitting.

"Shiden, what have they done to us?" asked Ryu.

"I do not know, all I can remember is being blindfolded and............and I don't know, I could not see what they were doing," said Shiden who started lightly shaking, "its always like this, they always do everything the same to us everyday."

Ryu shuddered to the thought of this happening to him everyday, it was actually a scary feeling for him. He now really needed to find a way out of here.

"There has got to be a way....."

_Streets of Kyoto_

_Monday- 8:00pm_

The streets were a dangerous for anyone at night, anyone but Hayate. Hayate lived for the night and did most of his business at night.

He was a ninja after all, and a ninja did their best work at night. Tonight he was going to finally do some real investigation on his own, leaving the safety of the clan walls.

He decided to start with Gen Fu, since it was his daughter that was missing, he might have done his own investigating.

Eventually he was in front of the huge wooden doors leading inside the dojo, he knocked hoping that Gen Fu would answer.

The doors opened slowly, but the person who was standing there was not who he expected, It was instead Yingjie.

"Whats up?" asked Yingjie sort of impatiently.

"Is Master Gen Fu here?" asked Hayate kindly.

Yingjie stared at him for the briefest moment and stood to the side to let him in.

Hayate walked into the the sort of empty room, inside were two mats and a small table.

Gen Fu was sitting on one mat drinking tea and staring at Hayate.

"Hayate, interesting you come at this time, me and my grandson were just talking about your sister," said Gen Fu as he sipped more tea.

"Wait? She is your sister?" said Yingjie with an inquisitive look.

Hayate's faced stayed blank, but he was actually confused. Why did Yingjie ask about his sister?

"I'm at as loss, why are you talking about her?" asked Hayate.

"Two years ago, your sister came to my door in search of someone, I believe she was looking for my mother," said Yingjie

"He is sharp," said Hayate to himself.

"I have some questions for her, do you know where I could find her," asked Yingjie.

Hayate weighed all his options, he could lie, but he would be caught eventually. Yingjie did not seem like a moron. He decided that in order to find his sister and everyone else, he would have to work with him.

"Unfortunately no, she went missing today, I believe she was kidnapped," said Hayate

"What? What do you mean," asked Yingjie, "She has only been missing for one day and you assume that she has been kidnapped?"

"He means that DOATEC has kidnapped her, just like your mother," said Gen Fu as he continued to sip his tea.

Even Hayate could not keep his face blank after hearing this, "what do you know?" asked Hayate.

"Rumors really, seems that Donovan is taking revenge on everyone involved in the last DOA tournament," said Gen Fu.

"But mom did not even fight in this tournament, she was a scientist," said Yingjie.

"She was involved in the last one, she was actually the reason Hayate was able to infiltrate it," said Gen Fu.

"What do you mean infiltrate it??" asked Yingjie impatiently, "What the hell is going on here!?"

"Hayate and Ayane are both ninjas, they are the reason that the 4th tournament was the last tournament and that Donovan is alive," said Gen Fu as she finished his tea.

"We were not the only one involved in that invasion, almost everyone from the last tournament was involved, everyone was in that building," said Hayate.

"True, Donovan is trying to probably get everyone involved, even people who were not involved in the last tournament," said Gen Fu.

"Wait, even you? No thats not happening, I'm placing you in protective custody Grandpa," said Yingjie as he pulled out his cell phone.

"What good will that do," said Gen Fu, "the police are not formidable enough for whatever Donovan has planned."

"Regardless, all of you are going, I'm not gonna let that bastard get you all to," said Yingjie.

Suddenly the front doors busted open revealing one man, the man was unarmed and wearing a combat suit.

"I'm here for the child and Master Gen Fu," said the man.

"The hell you are," said Yingjie as he pulled out a pistol and aimed it at the lone man.

Hayate pulled out a kunai and went into attack position.

The stranger giggled. "You think your weapons can stop me?"

"Grandpa, go get Mei Lin," said Yingjie as he continued to focus on the man.

"No reason to go to her, we already have her in our custody," said the stranger.

"He's bluffing, I put her to bed myself, no one could of got in without us hearing them!" shouted Yingjie.

"I guess you did not hear me come in then, she did not either, she is still asleep," said the stranger with a smile.

"Yingjie he is telling the truth, Mei Lin is gone!" Shouted Gen Fu as he came back into the room.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU TAKE HER!" Screamed Yingjie as he started getting closer to the stranger, "You tell me now or I swear to god I will kill you!"

"She is in a safe place, my orders are to capture her and Master Gen Fu, so stand aside or you will get hurt," said the stranger.

"That was not my question you son of a........." before Yingjie could finish his sentence, the stranger dived towards him and smacked the gun out of his hand.

Yingjie immediately grappled the man and tried to slam him to the ground, but the stranger was stronger, he grabbed Yingjie by the arm and flipped him onto the small table where Gen Fu drank his tea.

Hayate took advantage of the situation and tried to stab him in the back, but the man turned quickly and grabbed Hayate's arm before the knife touched him and started to exert pressure on Hayate's wrist forcing him to dropped the Kunai.

Gen Fu tried to help Hayate by striking the stranger in the face, but the stranger just threw Hayate at Gen Fu , sending them both at the wall.

Yingjie already recuperated and crawled over to his gun, when he reached it he turned over on his back and fired twice at the strangers head.

The strangers head violently jerked as each shot entered into his head, but to Yingjie's shock, the man did not fall he just stood straight.

"This is the second time that you humans have ruined my face!" Shouted the stranger as he rushed over to Yingjie and stomped him in the face.

Yingjie's body shook as he dropped the gun, the stranger then picked Yingjie up by the collar and held him up in the air.

"Lucky for you, my orders are not to kill you," said the stranger as Yingjie's head started to bleed.

"Lucky for me you don't check for other weapons," said Yingjie as he pulled out a knife from his pocket and stabbed the stranger in the wrist. But unfortunately the stranger did not drop Yingjie or show any sign that he was hurt.

"Damn it," sputtered Yingjie as the man threw him through the wall of the dojo and outside.

Hayate stood back up and started to try to fight the man hand to hand, but the stranger just blocked every attack with a speed he never seen before.

"What are you!?" shouted Hayate as the stranger countered every attack and eventually picked up Hayate and slammed him to the ground, knocking him out cold.

The stranger wiped the blood off of his forehead and focused his attention on Gen Fu who was still unconscious.

He picked up Gen Fu and left the dojo, leaving the last two unconscious men by themselves.

The morning would come and Yingjie would see that Gen Fu and Mei Lin were gone.

_Underground facility _

_Tuesday- 12:07am_

Ryu tried meditating on his current situation, but fell asleep during meditation. His body was exhausted and needed rest.

His rest was interrupted when he heard the doors open to the cell, he lifted his head and saw the man in white with his clipboard come into the room.

"A friend of yours will be joining you here," said the man, "bring her in."

Two other men came into the room holding what appeared to be Ayane. Ayane was physically strong and very beautiful, she took very good care of herself.

Now Ayane was being dragged in, her hair was a mess and her face was bruised, smudges of blood could be seen on her cheek. The men dropped her like a rag doll and left the room.

"Ayane?" Ryu said as he tried to crawl over to her, "Ayane, wake up."

Ayane lightly moaned as she slightly moved her eyes over to Ryu.

"Ryu? is..... that you?" asked Ayane weakly.

"Its me Ayane, what have they done to you?" asked Ryu.

"I....I don't know, I feel terrible," said Ayane as she closed her eyes.

"Just rest then, we need to find way out of here with the others," said Ryu.

"The others?" asked Ayane as her eyes shot open.

"Yes your parents and Kasumi are here as well, they are in the same condition," said Ryu.

Ayane closed her eyes again, unable to think. She just wanted to sleep.

"Well at least I found you all," said Ayane as she smiled lightly.

_Small Beach House_

_Tuesday- 6:00am_

Helena loved sunrises, every morning she would take the time to watch it after a workout. She never used to when she was a child but every morning to her was a blessing.

Helena went through many changes after the last tournament. Before, she was set on suicide thinking it was her only option to happiness, but that all change when Zack saved her.

At first she was upset with him, but eventually she came to her senses and thanked him, considering him a close friend.

She eventually bought herself a small beach house near the ocean in Okinawa and lived their ever since.

She continued singing, but instead of in an opera house, she sang at various little areas on the beach for fun, since money was no object to her.

Her funds were still very high and she was currently studying to become a veterinarian since she loved animals so much.

She kept in contact with some people from the tournament, especially Zack, but she really kept to herself.

She was finally enjoying her life and wanted to keep all old things which reminded her of the past in the past.

Helena did get to know her half sister, Kokoro, very well and always went to her shows whenever she came into town.

Even Miyako, Kokoro's mom, came and visited Helena whenever her daughter did.

Things were going quite well for her, for now anyway.

Helena was not stupid, she had a feeling that Donovan was not dead and her suspicion was confirmed when Lisa came and told her about what was happening in Japan.

Helena decided to lie low for a while and wait for the opportunity to come when she would have to face her past and destroy her fathers company again.

She pulled out of her pocket an old letter which she read time and time again. The letter was given to her during the 4th tournament., she opened up and started to read it again.

_Dear Helena_

_I do not know of you know what is going on here, so I will give you an update. Donovan has been working on two projects as of late. One is project Alpha-152 which for now seems to be a success and the other is Project Reanimation. This project is very hush hush, only a few of Donovan's people know about it. From what I heard the project is in its early stages and is "recording" data of the fighters in this tournament. For what I do not know, but whatever it is, it cannot be very good. The supposed next phase is "experimentation on subjects" which can mean on the contestants, but this phase is just a rumor._

_I just thought you should know since, you are being recorded as well. Please keep this letter hidden, if word got out that I told you, Donovan might do something drastic to me._

_Sincerely,_

_Jia Yakazumi, Project Scientist B21_

At the time she received this letter, she payed it no attention. She did not care if Donovan as recording her, in her eyes she was already dead.

Now the letter made her cringe, she wondered what type of data he was recording and what Jia meant by "Experimentation on Subjects"

Donovan definitely did experiments and he definitely has done some on humans, so what could he be planning?

Helena shook the thoughts from her head and tried not to think about, she just wanted to enjoy the sunrise and the rest of the day.

Author's notes: Another chapter done, hopefully ya like this one as much as I enjoyed writing it, till next time.


	7. Two Shades of The Same Coin

Disclaimer: I do not own dead or alive, Ninja gaiden,. They belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja.

_Gen Fu's Dojo_

_Tuesday- 6:35AM _

The Dojo was surrounded by police as the sun rose slowly over the horizon. In the Ambulance truck

was a broken but alive Yingjie. His jaw and nose bones were broken and he suffered three cracked ribs.

Due to head trama, Yingjie was in a coma.

Detective Kato and Police Chief Lew were on scene trying to piece together what happened.

"Did you find anything out Detective?" Asked Lew in an angry tone.

"Nothing that forensics has not already found, Apparently the only one found inside the Dojo is

Yingjie. Is Grandfather and sister were no where to be found." Said Kato as he recited from his

notepad.

"What about the shell casing and blood?"

"The shells came from Detective Yakazumi's gun and the blood was mostly his as well, but forensics found another set from a completely different person."

"Good, when can we expect an I.D?"

"As soon as they are able to get back to the lab and run it, we should have a match."

"_Well at least somethings are working in your favor Yingjie," _thought Lew as he nodded at the Detective and walked over to the ambulance.

Lew had a busy morning, he received calls from high security clearance individuals about Yingjie. Turns out, Yingjie was under investigation after his father went missing about a week ago. After this incident, the higher ups were almost certain Yingjie was involved in the disappearance of his family, even though Yingjie was severely injured and in a coma.

Upon reaching the ambulance, Lew could see just how bad Yingjie was hurt.

"Has he come to yet?" Asked Lew to the EMT.

"No sir, he is still in a coma, I need to get him to the hospital immediately," said the EMT as he continued to check all of Yingjie's vitals.

At that moment, a black unmarked vehicle pulled into scene. Windows were tinted, showing no sign of

its driver.

"What now?" said Lew obviously irritated

The sleek doors of the unmarked vehicle opened and a man dressed in a black suit and tie emerged. The man walked over towards Lew, pulling out an object which Lew assumed was his Identification.

"My name is Agent Olash, I'm here for Detective Yakazumi." Stated the man as he showed Lew his ID.

Lew stared at the badge briefly and said, "Fraid that's not possible as he is in a coma."

"I understand that, he is to be transported to these facilities," said Olash as he handed Lew a small slip of paper.

"St. Luke's International Hospital? That's all the way in Tokyo, is he a damn celebrity?" Shouted Lew.

"Your anger is of no concern, him getting to Tokyo is. He will be on watch 24-7 until are investigation on him concludes," said Olash in an almost robotic calm voice.

Lew Growled as he watched the Agent walk over to the Ambulance and explain the situation to the EMT. Arresting a half dead man was foolish, the chances of Yingjie coming out of a coma before there investigation was finished was ludicrous.

In the end, It was out of Lew's hands. Yingjie would be transported and his badge would be suspended until the investigation was over.

"Come Kato, we got some work to do," said Lew as he and the detective walked back to the crime scene and try to piece together a way to save Yingjie.

_Underground facility _

_Tuesday- 7:35am_

"Sir, the first part of your plan is a success," said the scientist dressed in a white lab coat.

The mans appearance was different, stunning short brown hair and crystal blue eyes were his most notable features. No flaws could be seen on the man, his body was in tip top shape and his voice was low and smooth.

"Of course, Greed, it was a success, pin some evidence to Yakazumi's son and send it to the Japanese Government. And having everyone disappear around him, accelerated my plans," said another voice which was in the darkness of the large room.

In the room was a desk, bookshelf and fireplace. The fireplace lit the windowless room up ever so lightly keeping the mysterious voice just that, a mystery.

"And with Yingjie in a coma, he will not be able to prove his innocence. We now have Jia right where we want her, she will do anything to keep her son and his reputation safe," said the mystery man in a snarl.

"What about the Wind Ninja, Hayate?" asked Greed.

"All in due time, while he was able to escape before law enforcement could catch him, he will meet his end by his own clan who have been given some...interesting evidence of how he killed his mother and father," said the man in the darkness.

"How did you pull that off sir?" asked Greed as he shifted his gaze to the blazing fire.

"A picture of his parents was sent to the clan. It shows his parents, which are actually their clones, hanging on a tree with the wind ninja's arrows through them, suffice to say they will believe it. Having to hunt down your own sister at the order of the clan would drive any brother crazy, especially when your own parents tell you to abide by the rules," Said the mystery man with a low laugh, "And with their clans low amount of resources due to their utter lack of technology...need I say more?"

"No sir, its a clever plan, eliminate two of your biggest problems and solve all the rest. The ninja's will cooperate once they realize Hayate has been killed by his own clan," said Greed with a smile.

"Exactly, this project will take about 10 months to complete, after the Detective and Wind Ninja have been dealt with, start preparing for phase two of Project Reanimation. Its time for us to break the famous Super Ninja's mind. That should take you a while," said the mystery man, "get back to me when you complete this task, once we break him, all the others will follow."

"Don't worry sir," said Greed as he bowed low, "he will submit...one way or the other."

_Mugen Tenshin Clan Base _

_Tuesday 8:56am_

Hayate ran through the forest for hours. He was injured bad, his left arm and ribs were broken and he was blind in he right eye. The only thing that was keeping him from screaming in pain was his ninja training which taught him to psyche out pain.

He needed to get back to base and gather his forces, tonight they needed to attack DOATEC for a final time.

As he arrived at the Mugen Ten gates, he noticed an army was already assembled, he walked throught the large oak gates and approached the ninjas. All of the ninja's eyes showed hate and anger to Hayate.

"Whats going on, why are you all assembled?" asked Hayate as he held his arm trying to block out the pain.

A general of Hayate's army approached Hayate and said, "we know what you have done murderer."

"Murderer? What are you talking about!" said Hayate in a pained voice.

"We have been given proof, how could you kill you own mother and father!"

"What! I would never do such a thing, and what proof are you talking about!"

The general pulled from his satchell a sheet of paper and threw it at Hayate's feet. Hayate stared down at the picture of his parents, many arrows ran through their bodies, his arrows.

The arrows were specially carved for Hayate's bow, they were highly distinct from the rest of the arrows that the other ninja's carried.

"You dare kill your parents and dishonor us by lying?" Snarled the General

"The fact that you believe this picture shows that you are a fool, can you see that Donovan is trying to turn you against me?" shouted Hayate.

"Donovan is dead, you used that piece of filth to hide your own crimes," said the General as he unsheathed his sword, "Hayate, you have been exiled from the clan, your crime? Murder of your own flesh and blood. Blood that you will repay with your own, kill him!"

The General attacked with his army behind him. Hayate ran through the village, he was in no condition to fight. He dodged shuriken after shuriken as ran across the rooftops of the clan village, escape would difficult. Hayate knew that all the ninja knew his style of escape because he taught them how to do it.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his right thigh, he lost his footing and fell off the side of the roof and on to the dirt ground. He looked at his thigh and found a shuriken jammed into his thigh deep. All the ninjas and the general landed in front of him and walked slowly over to him. With Hayate's free arm, he pushed himself slowly away from the ninja.

"Repent Hayate and maybe will have mercy on your soul," said the General as he slowly approached.

Hayate looked behind him and saw that he reached the edge of the cliff on the north side of the village, below was a raging river which ran into the ocean. Hayate decided to see if fate was sealed, really only one way to find out.

The General realized what Hayate was about to do and said, "You would rather commit suicide then receive a warriors death, you coward!"

"My fate does not lie at the end of your sword," said Hayate as he pushed himself off the edge of the cliff. He closed his eyes and let the wind take him, he could hear the General scream in anger and the raging river below him. The river be came closer and closer until a crash could be heard. The river carried his body into the unknown, leaving the General in charge of the Mugen Tenshin Clan.

_Underground facility _

_Tuesday- 9:00pm_

Gen Fu was in his own cell in deep meditation, the scientists felt that because of his advance age that they might actually kill him if the conducted experiments on him, so they kept him alone in isolation.

The doors to his small cell opened showing the man named Greed.

"My name is Greedance, Greed for short, and you are Gen Fu I presume," said Greed

"Correct," said Gen Fu calmly.

"We have all of your Family Gen Fu, your daughter, your son-in-law, even your granddaughter. As for your grandson, he will be going to a federal prison for a long time," said Greed.

Gen Fu slightly smirked as he kept his eyes closed, "I see."

"Not to fond of your Grandson? I presume that because he is not of your blood that you do not care," said Greed.

"Oh no, I love my grandson, its just that your plan will never succeed," said Gen Fu calmly.

"A fortune teller hmm?And tell me why it will not?" asked Greed.

"You have pushed them both into a corner, stripping them of security by taking away the only thing they loved, their jobs. You see Greed, Yingjie and Hayate are two shades of the same coin. While they are both noticeably different, they both react the same way to tragedy, and that reaction is rage," said Gen Fu with his eyes still closed.

"_How did he know about Hayate?" _Said Greed in his head, "Your riddles are confusing old man."

"To put what I said bluntly, Hayate and Yingjie are going to come and kill you all, it is already written in the cards," said Gen Fu, "this will take some time, but eventually...no one escapes their fate."

Greed laughed loudly at Gen Fu, "to think that they call you a master is baffling to me you crazy old fool! Hayate is dead and your grandson will rot! Nothing will save them!" with that Greed stood up and walked out of the room.

Gen fu slightly laughed and continued to whisper to himself, "The cards of fate have already been dealt, before this is over, many will die."

The cell door slammed and shut, the lights to the small room shut off, leaving Gen Fu in the dark.

"My only concern, what will Yingjie do once he knows that I betrayed him..."

Author's note: Wow took a bit to update, school and work are not a good mix. Till next time...


End file.
